Admiration: NorwayxLiechtenstein
by sweetseaangel
Summary: Liechtenstein seems to be quite interested with the soccer player from the Nordics team, Norway


The Nordics team, fresh from yesterday's soccer game was lounging on the greasy lawn during the morning break.

"We won again. I seems like lady luck is one with us again, Sweden." chatted Finland happily.

"Well, maybe it's because we have you on the team, Finland. After all, you're my lady luck." answered Sweden. Finland immediately blushed at Sweden's remark.

"Hey, don't forget that we have our soccer practice after school. Coach Rome said we can't rest easy." reminded Denmark.

Not far away from the Nordics, Switzerland and his younger sister Liechtenstein was sitting beside him while he was auditing the student council's finances.

"Britain really is strict with schedules. But he's pretty lenient when it comes to America. Don't you think that's a bit unfair, Liechtenstein?"

"Uh-huh." answered Liechtenstein absentmindedly. She was looking at Norway who was apparently mock fighting with Denmark. His light blond hair shone against the soft sunlight. Liechtenstein self-consciously touched her hair. They almost have the same tone but to her point of view, Norway's blond tone is much beautiful.

Switzerland sighed audibly. "Liechtenstein, stop staring. You know it's rude."

"N-no. I wasn't being rude or something. I was just…."

"Just?"

"I was just looking at that lily over there." she pointed to a white lily near where the Nordics sat.

A small smile broke across Switzerland. "I see. That's your favourite flower right?" Switzerland stood up, collected his papers and brushed his pants free of stray grass. "Liechtenstein, I'll be going ahead. I need to discuss something with the school paper's head editor."

"Oh, with Japan? Big brother, I've always wondered about this, why is Japan the only one whose name you won't say?"

Immediately, Switzerland's face can be compared to a red traffic light. "N-no. I'm just not used to it."

"Oh my, is it not some kind of special treatment?" asked Liechtenstein as she smiled knowingly.

Switzerland scratched his head in frustration. "Geez, I'll see you at the classroom." he said before he left. Giggling to herself, she watched her brother leave.

Liechtenstein turned her head to look at Norway again. Norway was also looking towards her. When their eyes met, Liechtenstein focused once again on the lily she pointed to her brother a while ago. Norway followed her line of sight. He plucked the flower and walked towards her.

"Here you go." he said as he offered the flower.

"Huh?"

"You seem to like this flower. I heard this is your favourite." he said. "Here" he said as he thrust the flower slightly to her.

"T-thanks but isn't plucking flowers banned?"

"It's a secret between the two of us then. Isn't that nice? We share a common knowledge now." Norway said as he smiled casually.

"Hey Norway! Coach just mailed me. He said we have an emergency meeting right now." shouted Denmark.

Norway just nodded at Denmark then he turned to Liechtenstein again. "See you around." he said to her.

Liechtenstein reached out and tugged at Norway's pants impulsively.

Mustering up her courage, she said "C-congratulations on your win yesterday." She can feel the warm rush that flowed across her face. Knowing that she was blushing, she looked down.

"Thanks." Norway said as he shoved his hands on his back pockets and averted his gaze. Clearly, he was thrilled that she knew their games.

"Hey, if it's not much of a trouble, will you watch our after school practice today? If you aren't busy, that is." Norway asked while he felt like his stomach was having fun doing gymnastics.

"S-sure." she nodded. She gazed across the field of grass and added, "I'll finish my class representative duties early and cheer for you."

Exchanging goodbyes, Norway ran to catch up with Denmark.

"What took you so long?" asked Denmark. "Now's not the time to be looking for potential dates."

"No. I'm making a strategy so that I'll focus more later." answered Norway confidently. "Since my lady luck will be watching me later, I'd better not slip up."


End file.
